


Curry With A Taste Of Jealousy

by Saika_Sinner



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Coffee, Curry, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saika_Sinner/pseuds/Saika_Sinner
Summary: Basically, Ryuji wants to spend time with his boyfriend who is always busy but gets cockblocked by Goro Akechi.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Curry With A Taste Of Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I made this at 3am several nights ago. I'm sorry :')

"Oh, you're still alive?"

Akira asks, a smug smirk stretching across his face. 

Akechi laughed eyeing the phantom thief leader.

"Don't sound so disappointed, I might think you don't like me," Akechi joked, his eyes lighting up in humour as the team walked down the path of the palace.

"We should head back today," Makoto offered and Ann seemed to agree.

"Ooo! Dude can I get some Curry before I head home?" Ryuji grabbed onto Akira's arm, staring with a pleading look. "Yeah I'll make you some." Akira agreed which made his boyfriend happy. Akechi raised a brow as he watched the blonde jump around.

"Curry? You know with the amount of times I've been there I never tried Sojiro's curry," Akechi trailed off. Futaba sighed in happiness as she replied, "You're really missing out."

Yusuke nodded, "Yes, the Curry is absolutely beautiful in taste and presentation."

"Just don't let him wonder off from the way boss taught him," Ann giggled and Akira puffed his cheeks out.

"I wanted to try something different!" He explained and Makoto rolled her eyes.

"Different as if you mean burning our mouths, then sure."

"I have yet to try his Curry too Akechi," Haru's soft voice chimed in.

"Oh? How come?"

Akira rubbed the back of his head as he felt the group eyes on him. "Look, it's not like I'm intentionally avoiding anyone...." His eyes casting towards the ground.

"I have several part jobs at the moment so I haven't had much time to plan anything." He glanced back up at the group.

"I haven't even spent time with my boyfriend or my cat."

"I'm not a cat!" Morgana groaned, which he received a couple of giggles from the girls.

"Ah... I see." Akechi said, soaking in the new information. The group quietly left and returned back to the real world.

Before going there separate ways, Akechi stood between the two lovers.

"I want to try this Curry."

Ryuji groaned, throwing his head back.

"Maaaannnn duuuudddeee. Can't you not cock block me!" He whined receiving an elbow to the side from Akira.

"Don't be a douche Ryuji," Akira glared before smiling up at Akechi.

"Curry?"

Ryuji and Akechi sat at the bar with an empty chair between the two due to Akechi love for personal space and Ryuji being petty about not getting his boyfriend for the night. Morgana laid across the bar, cleaning his fur while having a casual conversation on tomorrow's plans to visit the mementos with the trio. Akira quietly focusing on the Curry in front of him, casually nodding along in response to any question.

"Say, Akechi."

The detective glanced over at Ryuji surprised by no snare or flare coming from him. Leaning closer Ryuji stired the straw in his glass.

"What is it like?" He asked eyes questioning.

"I'm sorry?" Akechi asked confused.

Ryuji sighed. "Being a detective and stuff."

Akechi eyes widened and he chuckled a bit. "Oh well," he paused for a second before sighing. "Honestly, stressful." He sighed resting his chin against his palm.

Akira glanced up to see the boy sadden face. An eyebrow slowly raised as he glared at Ryuji who threw his hands up in defense.

"If it's stressful, why don't you quit?"

Akechi sighed and smiled at the curious cat. "That's for another time." He replied his eyes lighting up. "Say is the Curry done?"

Akira grinned as he nodded placing the plates of Curry in front of the two men.

"Ugh! Finally, I'm starving!!!"

Ryuji scooped the Curry into his mouth with glea. But stopped, feeling his mouth go numb, and his face paling. He watched as Akechi and Akira casually ate like nothing was wrong.

Coughing lightly he swallowed it, chugging his sweat tea down quickly before gasping for air. "Akira!" He whined in which his boyfriend smirk. "Too spicy?" He asked, eyes lighting up with mischief.

"Yes! You purposely spiced mine!"

Ryuji accused and Akira laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't be such a jerk to Akechi next time." Morgana advised and Ryuji seemed to be offended. He blankly stared at his food until finally the detective left after complementing Akira's food for the millionth time.

"Finally, alone." Akira sighed as he finished up the dishes. Morgana excused himself, deciding to go down to Futaba's and keep her company.

Akira kissed Ryuji's cheek but didn't get a response out of him.

"Hey? Whats wrong?" Akira quietly asked noticing Ryuji distant attitude. "Nothing." He replied coldly, still staring at the counter.

"I'm sorry for the food." Akira apologized as he gently placed a hand on his shoulder which Ryuji slapped away.

Akira's eyes widened in disbelief.

"I gotta go." The blonde grumbled grabbing his bag heading for the door. "Go where? Ryuji the last train left an hour ago!"

"Anywhere but here." The blonde replied as he went to open the door. Akira reached over slamming it back shut. "What the hell Ryuji?!" He asked, slightly pissed at the blondes attitude.

Ryuji seemed annoyed by Akira's rather pushy attitude. Couldn't he just drop it and leave him alone. "Just drop it Akira-"

"Drop it? You're my fucking boyfriend? How am I suppose to just drop it?" He asked clearly frustrated by the blonde.

"Boyfriend? I thought maybe Akechi should be your damn boyfriend since he's better at everything!"

Akira slowly blinked as realization struck him.

"Oh my god. Ryuji are you-

Jealous?!"

The blonde eyes widened as he tried to deny the fact but it was pointless.

He was caught red handed.

Akira busted up laughing, any anger or frustration washing away. "Ryuji, you idiot."

Ryuji pouted slightly, averting his gaze to the ground. He felt his face beat red in embarrassment as he made a complete fool of himself infromt of the man he loved.

Akira hand gently placed against his cheek, giving him a warm smile.

"Akechi is nothing compared to you." The Phantom thief leader kissed the forehead of the blond before crossing to the room to clean what's left of the shop. Ryuji silently stood as he watched his boyfriend wipe the tables and counters down before sighing and deciding to retreat up stairs.

"I'm going to borrow some clothes." He informed and Akira nodded, "you know where they are at."

Ryuji eventually was dressed in a pair of sweats and t-shirt, both smelling like Akira.

"Hey."

Arms gently wrapped behind the blonde as Akira's head rested onto his shoulder.

"I love you~"

The blonde smiled.

"I love you too Akira."

~


End file.
